


Loki's Golden Heirs

by RedRavens



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's heirs are golden warriors, and though a few know why, they keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Golden Heirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cancerjanus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cancerjanus).



It was the shouts and cries of denial that drew his attention. They were coming from his father’s study and he could hear someone, a woman, shouting and begging from the inside.

Loki frowned, knocking twice, as was his custom, and entering the study. He found the whole family there, along with the head of the palace guards and an unknown woman he had seem in Thor’s arms once or twice. She, he thought her name was Gudrin or something like that, was holding something wrapped in her arms, something which was  _crying_.

Odin looked his usual grim self, Thor refused to look at the scene before him, Frigga was looking down, as she usually did when she knew something would happen which she could not stop. Loki often wondered what was the purpose of seeing the future, of seeing the threads of fate, if one could not stop injustices.

“What’s going on?” He asked, stepping fully into the room.

Not one answered, Odin, for once, looked ashamed of himself while Thor snorted in disgust. Loki turned to him, silently repeating the question.

“She dared to become pregnant and now claims the babe is mine.”

“Well… is it?” Loki asked, going the practical way. “I did see both of you frolicking around, no offence m’lady.” He nodded curtly to the woman but stepped forward, standing by his father’s side.

“It is of no consequence… we are not married, therefore even if the child is from my seed it must be killed. My true heir will have no competition for the throne.” Thor said, looking briefly at his brother and then nodding to the guard.

“W-what? Father?” Loki turned to Odin for confirmation, only to see his father give him a pained nod of confirmation.

“I must, the line of succession must be clear, there cannot be stranglers, no loose ends. Osberht if you will.”

Loki startled when the guard stepped forward, forcefully grabbing the bundle of cloth on the woman’s arms and, without removing the blankets, piercing it through with his sword.

His stomach twitched painfully, forcefully remembering his first wife’s abortion of their three children.

He could only hear the woman’s terrible wail of grief and pain as she fell to her knees, reaching for the dead baby and cradling it against her bosom. Loki could not help but feel disgust for his whole family, to kill something so precious and innocent as if it cost them nothing… he took a step forward, kneeling before the girl and touching her shoulder.

“Monsters!” she cried, “all of you! Monsters!” she slapped his hand away running from Odin’s study as if the Giants from Nilfheimr were after her. The body of the child staining the study.

“That’s done then…” Thor sighed, he sounded relieved.

“Foolish child.” Odin said, glaring at his eldest son. “Foolish! Idiotic! Imbecile! Unworthy of your name!” Odin shouting, advancing on Thor. Loki noticed Frigga cradling the child’s body and also leaving the study. “Do you have any  _idea_  what you forced me to do today? Do you?”

“It was a threat to the throne, father.”

“It was a child! It was a baby! Your baby, a product of your own seed.”

“We don’t know—”

“Do NOT take me for a fool!!!! We all saw you wandering around with the girl, we all saw you two flaunt and frolic around the palace… we all saw her heavy with your child!” Loki stared. He had never seen his father so angry before so full of rage. It is a natural instinct to shy away from the both of them.

Loki leaves, followed shortly by Osberht. They would never mention the fact that they hide at the first available restroom. They would never mention they had to empty their stomachs due to disgust. Loki never utters a word of how the captain uttered words of rage and disappointment and betrayal to his King. And if they formed a friendship after the unfortunate fact, no one was any wiser.

It was years later, after Thor’s punishment - nothing but a slap on his wrist Loki had complained to Os - that words reach him that Thor might have impregnated someone else again. Loki has no idea who it was, but he went to Odin all the same.

“Father, I heard about Thor.”

“Your brother is very, very free with his seed.”

“Will you have to…?”  _killmurderslay the babe?_

His father looked him in the eyes, his own closing from sudden realization. Of course Odin would. If the girl is brought up to his attention, he will have to.

“And if the babe was mine?”

Odin’s eyes snapped once again to his, bright with sudden tears. “If it was yours, even if illegitimate, it would be welcomed.”

Loki nodded once, he didn’t want to know that another baby might be murdered because of Thor’s foolishness, he didn’t want his father to have to commit those acts because of his chosen heir…

He took Osberht aside, explaining his plan. It was the very next day that the unnamed maiden looked for him, face swollen due to shed tears.


End file.
